Under The Stars
by Michiyo Hikari
Summary: AU [AxC Oneshot] Cagalli misses the old Athrun she married seven months ago. His case of being a workaholic got worse and barely spends time with her. Under the stars one night, they try to sort things out and it lead to something more wonderful.
1. Version 1

Hello there!

This fic came to mind as I was thinking of Twists of Destiny's Chapter 4. Yea I know, I'm pretty weird. XD

Well this is sort of a break from my longer fic and I dedicate it to every AsuCaga fan out there, specially the people who read and reviewed on ToD! Thanks a lot you guys! XD

Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** Michiyo Hikari does not own anything from the anime/manga series, Mobile Suit Gundam Seed.

**My sincere apologies to hibiscus8. I changed it already. n.n**

* * *

Cagalli stared at the constellation of Libra, the balance of the Zodiac, as she lay at the blanket she set out earlier on the cold beach sand that she found relaxing. She clutched the other blanket that protected her from the warm summer's breeze as she moved her head on her pillow for a more comfortable position. Shifting her gaze in the star-filled sky, she spotted the Big Dipper. The blonde sighed and kept her eyes at the vast night sky, she smiled at the beautiful sight before her but a tugging feeling in her heart brought her back from her dreamland. An image of a certain dark blue haired Coordinator entered her mind and interrupted her thoughts. Cagalli scowled at the thought of her husband, Athrun Zala. She misses him so much that the fact that he was nowhere in sight, made her want to hit him in the head and bring back the old Athrun she married 7 months ago.

The Goddess of Victory sighed once more. _Whatever, I don't give a damn even if he sleeps in his damn office. He can live and rot there for all I care!_

Athrun had become a _major _workaholic since they tied the bonds at the altar on that very special day. A week after they got married, Athrun went to work with Cagalli and made sure she would stop tackling files and papers that the Head Representative of Orb need not bother. He worked as his wife's right hand and read all the important files that needed Cagalli's signature as she was busy attending meetings with the Council. He assured that Cagalli would just sign the documents that came to her office upon his approval. He couldn't take it when he watched his wife read a pile of documents that took all day when they were only about booths and food stands for an upcoming festival. She had more important things to do rather than read papers that could be managed by the Heads of the towns in Orb, but she persisted on seeing them all, insisting that it was for Orb's safety and prosperity.

Cagalli, being busy as hell as she already is, didn't notice that fact. She had to admit, since Athrun started working to help her, Cagalli's life became a little easier and not as stressful as before, _but _now, _he _was the one who needed her to drag him out of his office.

At 6 o'clock in the evening, 2 hours ago, Cagalli decided to call it a day. For the first time in a long, long while, she felt like she needed a break. Following her intuition, she checked on Athrun at his office and frowned at what she saw. He was busy reading, one by one, the files that have been neatly put on his table. Determined to get her husband out of that room, she pushed open the door and went inside.

"Hey." Cagalli greeted. Walking up to Athrun and giving him a kiss on his forehead, she smiled, "Let's go home."

Removing his reading glasses, Athrun looked up, smiled, and gently rubbed his wife's hand with his thumb. "I'll be done in an hour."

Cagalli pouted. "That's what you always say."

Athrun stood up from his chair as he chuckled. "Why don't you go ahead, you're tired, I'll be home soon."

This time, Cagalli glared at the man before her. "You're tired as we-"

The blonde was interrupted as Athrun peck her on the lips. "Go, I'll be home before you know it."

"Fine." Cagalli finally gave up, there was no way she can win this argument and she was far too tired to yell. "But be sure you go home right away or I'll wring your neck."

Athrun chuckled at his wife's last statement. "I'll try. Now get yourself some rest."

Cagalli nodded and headed out the door. Looking back at her husband who engaged himself on reading the said documents on his desk once more, she sighed and left the building. Upon arriving home, she decided that she needed some fresh air, she needed to go some place where it would make her calm. She needed to go to the beach house they own located at the small beach her family bought her as their wedding present.

Posting a sign at her bedroom door, she wrote:

_Athrun,_

_I'm staying at the beach house tonight._

_Love you,_

_Cagalli_

* * *

Finally reaching his destination, Athrun got out of his black, more advanced, C.E. 78 Aston Martin Vanquish car. Knowing that he just signed his death sentence in arriving home at 11:30 in the evening, he brought along a plastic bag of Baskin Robbins with a medium sized, round container, with his wife's favorite ice cream flavor: Chocolate Fudge Brownie.

He walked towards the white beach house but stopped in his tracks when he noticed a figure lying onthe sand. Walking in the direction of the person, he saw his wife sleeping peacefully under the stars. He then put down the delight he carried in his hand and lied down beside Cagalli, watching her in her slumber with a smile on his face. With his hand, Athrun brushed away the blonde strands that covered her cheek and leaned forward as he kissed Cagalli on her forehead. He gently continued running his fingers through her blonde locks as he looked at her lovingly.

Feeling someone's hand stroking her hair, Cagalli slowly opened her eyes. Seeing her husband's emerald eyes greeting her, she smiled. "Hi."

"Did I wake you?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli nodded. "Somewhat." She then placed her hand on Athrun's cheek and giggled, "Thanks for waking me up anyway."

Athrun smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You were just so… serene and beautiful."

The blonde blushed and looked away, Athrun chuckled at her reaction. Thinking of a topic to change the way the conversation was going, she sat up and lookedat the sky once again. Her eyes widened as she remembered the time.

Quickly turning to Athrun, "You just got home, didn't you?" she asked, surprising her husband that her voice showed no trace of anger.

The Coordinator sat up and merely nodded, not knowing what to say or if he should say something.

"What time is it?" Cagalli questioned, disappointment covered every word she spoke.

Glancing at his watch and having no choice but to tell her, he sighed to himself and spoke the truth, "12 o'clock."

Cagalli turned her gaze to the ocean this time. She expected his answer to be very late at night already, Athrun _always _came home around the said hour.

"_I'm pregnant…_" said Cagalli, she then faced Athrun again and awaited his response.

Shocked by the news, Athrun's eyes opened wide and his jaw hung as low as it could. He didn't know what to do, his emotions were a mixture of happiness and surprise. He was going to be father! He wanted to shout, he wanted to celebrate, until he heard Cagalli's laugh. Assuming he spaced out, he focused his eyes on the blonde and wondered what was so hilarious.

"…atleast that's what I want to say." Wiping the tears that slid off her eyes, she continued, "I…can't…believe…you…actually…bought…that!" Cagalli struggled to speak between her fit of laughter.

Athrun's eyes grew serious, that joke wasn't funny at all. But before he could give Cagalli a piece of his mind, she looked up the dark sky and spoke in a more calm, and serious tone.

"You know what, Athrun? You're like a star now."

_A star? What does she mean?_ Dumbfounded to what she said and concluding that she had more to say, Athrun remained silent and listened.

Hugging her knees in her arms, Cagalli spoke softly. "You're always there, but you seem so far…so difficult to reach. I've miss you a whole lot." Pausing for a while, she took a deep breath and let it out. "You've been working your ass off every single day, not taking a break… _at all_! You'd leave at 6 in the morning and arrive mostly at midnight, while you tell _me _to take a rest. Athrun, I'm suppose to be the one working at those hours, I'm suppose to be the one who only sleeps for a couple of hours a day and go back to working again, it's my duty, not yours. I don't want to see you like this." Cagalli looked down as tears started falling from her eyes. _It's my fault, it's all my damn fault!_

Suddenly feeling a pair of arms embracing her, Cagalli whirled around and tightly hugged her husband back. "I'm so sorry." She whispered in his ear.

"Shh… it's alright." Athrun hushed. "It's my duty to take care of you, I promised you that in front of everyone the day we got married, didn't I? Cagalli, _I'm _sorry, I never knew how you felt. Please don't cry, I wanted to help you, I couldn't stand seeing you so stressful with all the work that you're facing everyday. I had to do something to make sure you don't over exert yourself."

As much as she didn't want to, Cagalli broke the embrace. "Me? You go through all that because of… me?" She asked, as she wiped her tears and tried to stop herself from crying. Cagalli lightly banged her fists at Athrun's chest when he nodded. "You jerk! You don't have to do that!"

Athrun chuckled. "Yes, I do."

The blonde's amber eyes glared at his emerald ones. "Idiot! Now _you're _the one who's working too hard! Just stop it ok? Go home when office hours are done and don't be the earliest person to go to work as well! Besides, I'm perfectly fine!"

The blue haired Coordinator raised a brow and stroked his chin as he pondered on what his wife just said. Just then, a grin formed on his face as an idea crossed his mind. "I'll stop when you do."

Cagalli gaped at Athrun. Regaining her composure, she yelled. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm the Head Representative and I can do what I want!"

Athrun raised his hands in surrender to calm down the blonde. "True, you can do whatever you please but that doesn't mean they're all good for you." He calmly stated. "Plus, office hours are office hours and even Orb's Head Representative is no exception. So I'm proposing a deal, we both go to work together _and _go home together like everyone else in that building. Sounds good to you?"

The daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha wanted to decline and shout a fierce "Hell no!". However, seeing she had no other options, she nodded her head in approval. "Fine."

Athrun smiled and pulled Cagalli to a warm hug, taking her pleasant scent in his lungs. "Thanks."

"Whatever, Zala. You better have something to lighten up my mood or you'll be sorry you ever left your office." Cagalli warned.

Athrun laughed to himself. "You bet I do, and it's going to melt if you don't eat it quick."

Looking around her surroundings, Cagalli spotted the bag of ice cream sitting on the sand. Letting go of Athrun's embrace, she quickly stood up, walked towards it, and held the delicacy close to her chest. The droplets of water that was caused by the warming of the cold food stained the blonde's light blue, spaghetti strapped, satin nightgown, that hugged her upper body, and were 4 inches above her knees.

Athrun shook his head as he smiled at Cagalli's childish act. "It seems that you love it more than you love me." He couldn't help but tease. Upon noticing his wife's sleeping wear, he couldn't help but stare at her. That said dress, was the one she hated to wear the first time she laid eyes on it but now, she was actually wearing it without any complains whatsoever.

Cagalli looked at Athrun and saw him staring at her, disbelief obvious in his emerald eyes. She knew why, her dress, his birthday present for her, the one she wanted to rip to shreds when she saw it. She blushed at the way he was watching her, she wore the dress mainly because she missed Athrun so much. "W-What are you gawking at?" Cagalli pretended not to know.

Mentally hitting himself to get back to his senses, "T-That dress…y-you're wearing it. Are you alright? I mean, did I miss something here?" Athrun asked.

The blonde put on an annoyed face. "So? I-I just wanted to try it out a-and see h-how it f-feels like. I-uh…forgot to change before I went out here and dozed off."

Athrun shook his head as he walked towards her and held her by the waist, hugging her from behind as he buried his face on her locks. "Don't change…please, just this once, I want you to wear it. You look absolutely gorgeous."

Her cheeks turning to a deeper shade of pink, Cagalli unconsciously dropped the bag of ice cream she held and turned around to place her hands around her husband's neck. Biting her lower lip, she looked down to avoid his gaze and nodded. Athrun amused yet again of her reaction, chuckled. He cupped her cheek and gently raised her face to look at him. Her eyes, a beautiful shade of amber, mesmerized him. He leaned forward and his lips slowly met hers. They kissed like there was no tomorrow, their lips taking their time, savouring every contact. The kiss ever so passionate, made them long for more of each other.

"I-Ice…c-cream?" The question escaped Athrun's mouth as he deepened the kiss.

"N-Not…n-now." Cagalli managed to answer.

Their lips finally letting go of each other, the couple looked into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces. "Never knew you could still kiss me like that." Cagalli teased, one brow raised mockingly.

"I didn't think you still could either." Athrun responded back. Seeing the anger forming within his wife, Athrun chuckled, closed his eyes, and pulled Cagalli in a heavenly embrace, "Kidding, my queen," then he whispered a sweet… "I love you."

Hugging Athrun tightly, Cagalli answered, "I love you too."

"Cagalli?"

"Yea?"

"I want you..."

A bit shock by Athrun's words, Cagalli retorted, "I'm already your wife, aren't I?"

Athrun quietly laughed. "I meant in bed…now."

"The feeling's mutual."

And I leave the rest to you…

* * *

There! Done! XD

Hope you guys like it!

Version 2 is on the next page…same beginning, different endings! LoL.

Reviews are welcome and will greatly be appreciated. Any questions that you may throw at me will be answered by e-mail!

Thank you so much for taking your time to read my first oneshot!


	2. Version 2

Alright here is Version 2 of the fic you just read! XD

You're probably wondering why there are two versions and what's the difference…

First of all, this is originally Version 1 but having doubts about the middle part to the end, I decided to write an alternative ending, which I decided to post first. Sometimes I think my fingers have their own mind and what's on my mind won't just come out as I want to. LoL.

Anyway, as for the difference, you'll find out what that is after their serious talk. Well anyway I hope you guys will like it. You might find some similarities from Version 1 but that's kinda the point, if you get my drift. XD

P.S.

Please don't kill me.

**Disclaimer:** Michiyo Hikari does not own anything from the anime/manga series, Mobile Suit Gundam Seed.

* * *

Cagalli stared at the constellation of Libra, the balance of the Zodiac, as she lay at the blanket she set out earlier on the cold beach sand that she found relaxing. She clutched the other blanket that protected her from the warm summer's breeze as she moved her head on her pillow for a more comfortable position. Shifting her gaze in the star-filled sky, she spotted the Big Dipper. The blonde sighed and kept her eyes at the vast night sky, she smiled at the beautiful sight before her but a tugging feeling in her heart brought her back from her dreamland. An image of a certain dark blue haired Coordinator entered her mind and interrupted her thoughts. Cagalli scowled at the thought of her husband, Athrun Zala. She misses him so much that the fact that he was nowhere in sight, made her want to hit him in the head and bring back the old Athrun she married 7 months ago.

The Goddess of Victory sighed once more. _Whatever, I don't give a damn even if he sleeps in his damn office. He can live and rot there for all I care!_

Athrun had become a _major _workaholic since they tied the bonds at the altar on that very special day. A week after they got married, Athrun went to work with Cagalli and made sure she would stop tackling files and papers that the Head Representative of Orb need not bother. He worked as his wife's right hand and read all the important files that needed Cagalli's signature as she was busy attending meetings with the Council. He assured that Cagalli would just sign the documents that came to her office upon his approval. He couldn't take it when he watched his wife read a pile of documents that took all day when they were only about booths and food stands for an upcoming festival. She had more important things to do rather than read papers that could be managed by the Heads of the towns in Orb, but she persisted on seeing them all, insisting that it was for Orb's safety and prosperity.

Cagalli, being busy as hell as she already is, didn't notice that fact. She had to admit, since Athrun started working to help her, Cagalli's life became a little easier and not as stressful as before, _but _now, _he _was the one who needed her to drag him out of his office.

At 6 o'clock in the evening, 2 hours ago, Cagalli decided to call it a day. For the first time in a long, long while, she felt like she needed a break. Following her intuition, she checked on Athrun at his office and frowned at what she saw. He was busy reading, one by one, the files that have been neatly put on his table. Determined to get her husband out of that room, she pushed open the door and went inside.

"Hey." Cagalli greeted. Walking up to Athrun and giving him a kiss on his forehead, she smiled, "Let's go home."

Removing his reading glasses, Athrun looked up, smiled, and gently rubbed his wife's hand with his thumb. "I'll be done in an hour."

Cagalli pouted. "That's what you always say."

Athrun stood up from his chair as he chuckled. "Why don't you go ahead, you're tired, I'll be home soon."

This time, Cagalli glared at the man before her. "You're tired as we-"

The blonde was interrupted as Athrun peck her on the lips. "Go, I'll be home before you know it."

"Fine." Cagalli finally gave up, there was no way she can win this argument and she was far too tired to yell. "But be sure you go home right away or I'll wring your neck."

Athrun chuckled at his wife's last statement. "I'll try. Now get yourself some rest."

Cagalli nodded and headed out the door. Looking back at her husband who engaged himself on reading the said documents on his desk once more, she sighed and left the building. Upon arriving home, she decided that she needed some fresh air, she needed to go some place where it would make her calm. She needed to go to the beach house they own located at the small beach her family bought her as their wedding present.

Posting a sign at her bedroom door, she wrote:

_Athrun,_

_I'm staying at the beach house tonight._

_Love you,_

_Cagalli_

* * *

Finally reaching his destination, Athrun got out of his black, more advanced, C.E. 78 Aston Martin Vanquish car. Knowing that he just signed his death sentence in arriving home at 11:30 in the evening, he brought along a plastic bag of Baskin Robbins with a medium sized, round container, with his wife's favorite ice cream flavor: Chocolate Fudge Brownie.

He walked towards the white beach house but stopped in his tracks when he noticed a figure lying onthe sand. Walking in the direction of the person, he saw his wife sleeping peacefully under the stars. He then put down the delight he carried in his hand and lied down beside Cagalli, watching her in her slumber with a smile on his face. With his hand, Athrun brushed away the blonde strands that covered her cheek and leaned forward as he kissed Cagalli on her forehead. He gently continued running his fingers through her blonde locks as he looked at her lovingly.

Feeling someone's hand stroking her hair, Cagalli slowly opened her eyes. Seeing her husband's emerald eyes greeting her, she smiled. "Hi."

"Did I wake you?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli nodded. "Somewhat." She then placed her hand on Athrun's cheek and giggled, "Thanks for waking me up anyway."

Athrun smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You were just so… serene and beautiful."

The blonde blushed and looked away, Athrun chuckled at her reaction. Thinking of a topic to change the way the conversation was going, she sat up and lookedat the sky once again. Her eyes widened as she remembered the time.

Quickly turning to Athrun, "You just got home, didn't you?" she asked, surprising her husband that her voice showed no trace of anger.

The Coordinator sat up and merely nodded, not knowing what to say or if he should say something.

"What time is it?" Cagalli questioned, disappointment covered every word she spoke.

Glancing at his watch and having no choice but to tell her, he sighed to himself and spoke the truth, "12 o'clock."

Cagalli turned her gaze to the ocean this time. She expected his answer to be very late at night already, Athrun _always _came home around the said hour.

"_I'm pregnant…_" said Cagalli, she then faced Athrun again and awaited his response.

Shocked by the news, Athrun's eyes opened wide and his jaw hung as low as it could. He didn't know what to do, his emotions were a mixture of happiness and surprise. He was going to be father! He wanted to shout, he wanted to celebrate, until he heard Cagalli's laugh. Assuming he spaced out, he focused his eyes on the blonde and wondered what was so hilarious.

"…atleast that's what I want to say." Wiping the tears that slid off her eyes, she continued, "I…can't…believe…you…actually…bought…that!" Cagalli struggled to speak between her fit of laughter.

Athrun's eyes grew serious, that joke wasn't funny at all. But before he could give Cagalli a piece of his mind, she looked up the dark sky and spoke in a more calm, and serious tone.

"You know what, Athrun? You're like a star now."

_A star? What does she mean?_ Dumbfounded to what she said and concluding that she had more to say, Athrun remained silent and listened.

Hugging her knees in her arms, Cagalli spoke softly. "You're always there, but you seem so far…so difficult to reach. I've miss you a whole lot." Pausing for a while, she took a deep breath and let it out. "You've been working your ass off every single day, not taking a break… _at all_! You'd leave at 6 in the morning and arrive mostly at midnight, while you tell _me _to take a rest. Athrun, I'm suppose to be the one working at those hours, I'm suppose to be the one who only sleeps for a couple of hours a day and go back to working again, it's my duty, not yours. I don't want to see you like this." Cagalli looked down as tears started falling from her eyes. _It's my fault, it's all mydamn fault!_

Suddenly feeling a pair of arms embracing her, Cagalli whirled around and tightly hugged her husband back. "I'm so sorry." She whispered in his ear.

"Shh… it's alright." Athrun hushed. "It's my duty to take care of you, I promised you that in front of everyone the day we got married, didn't I? Cagalli, _I'm _sorry, I never knew how you felt. Please don't cry, I wanted to help you, I couldn't stand seeing you so stressful with all the work that you're facing everyday. I had to do something to make sure you don't over exert yourself."

As much as she didn't want to, Cagalli broke the embrace. "Me? You go through all that because of… me?" She asked, as she wiped her tears and tried to stop herself from crying. Cagalli lightly banged her fists at Athrun's chest when he nodded. "You jerk! You don't have to do that!"

Athrun chuckled. "Yes, I do."

The blonde's amber eyes glared at his emerald ones. "Idiot! Now _you're _the one who's working too hard! Just stop it ok? Go home when office hours are done and don't be the earliest person to go to work as well! Besides, I'm perfectly fine!"

The blue haired Coordinator raised a brow and stroked his chin as he pondered on what his wife just said. Just then, a grin formed on his face as an idea crossed his mind. "I'll stop when you do."

Cagalli gaped at Athrun. Regaining her composure, she yelled. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm the Head Representative and I can do what I want!"

Athrun raised his hands in surrender to calm down the blonde. "True, you can do whatever you please but that doesn't mean they're all good for you." He calmly stated. "Plus, office hours are office hours and even Orb's Head Representative is no exception. So I'm proposing a deal, we both go to work together _and _go home together like everyone else in that building. Sounds good to you?"

The daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha wanted to decline and shout a fierce "Hell no!". However, seeing she had no other options, she nodded her head in approval. "Fine."

Athrun smiled and pulled Cagalli to a warm hug, taking her pleasant scent in his lungs. "Thanks."

"Whatever, Zala. You better have something to lighten up my mood or you'll be sorry you ever left your office." Cagalli warned.

Athrun laughed to himself. "You bet I do, and it's going to melt if you don't eat it quick."

Looking around her surroundings, Cagalli spotted the bag of ice cream sitting on the sand. Letting go of Athrun's embrace, she quickly stood up, walked towards it, and held the delicacy close to her chest. The droplets of water that was caused by the warming of the cold food stained the blonde's silk, apple-green, top.

Athrun shook his head as he smiled at Cagalli's childish act. "It seems that you love it more than you love me." He couldn't help but tease.

"Oh shut up." Cagalli said as she pulled her husband by the hand and they headed to the house. "C'mon, I can't wait to eat this."

* * *

Cagalli grinned as she sat on a wooden chair holding an expensive ice cream glass that contained her ice cream. Eating the chewy, fudgy, brownie chunks in her ice cream at the dining table, she savored every piece of it. A fascinated Athrun Zala just sat across the blonde and smiled to himself as he watched her eat. She seemed like a 4 yr. old rather than a woman at the age of 23.

Noticing that her husband has been staring at her for a while now, she said, "It's rude to stare, you know."

Athrun chuckled. "Not when it's your wife."

Swallowing a teaspoonful of chocolate ice cream, Cagalli couldn't help but ask, "Aren't you hungry?"

"You bet I am." Came his reply.

Glancing at Athrun once more, she saw that he had a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Cagalli stopped eating, swallowed the melted ice cream in her mouth, and put her glass down. "Something tells me you're up to something. Whatever that is, I suggest you take a shower first, you've been wearing that business suit since morning." Picking up her glass, she resumed eating once again.

Athrun stood up, held Cagalli by the wrist, and pulled her with him towards the bathroom.

"What? I'm still eating! I'll wait here outside so go already! I'm not going anywhere. What more do you want? Sheesh." She told him rather annoyed.

"Oh you're going somewhere. What more do I want, you ask? I want you." Athrun told her as they stood at the bathroom's entrance.

Opening the door, he dragged Cagalli in, but due to his strong force and her stubborn resistance, the glass of ice cream slid off her hand and it shattered to pieces on the floor.

Cagalli stared at her half-eaten food and glared at the ground. Facing Athrun who didn't seem to care about what just happened, the blonde shouted, "That does it!" Pulling his tie and dragging him inside the bathroom, she slammed him at the back of the door as it shut close. "You'll pay for that, Zala!"

Athrun grinned. "With pleasure." He then cupped Cagalli's nape with his right hand while his left was wrapped around her waist, holding her very close to him.

His lips met hers. She tasted like chocolate ice cream, Athrun smiled at that, he wanted to personally thank the person who came up with the said flavor. He was hungry, hungry for her… her kisses, her touch, her love. He couldn't stop himself, his emotions took control, he loved her more than she could possibly understand.

Cagalli calmed down at the taste of her husband, she longed for his kiss, his touch, everything about him, there was no way she's going to back out now.

Breaking the kiss, Athrun spoke. "I want a son…or a daugh-"

"I get it, now shut up, dammit." Cagalli demanded as she pulled him by his tie again. This time, it was her who initiated the kiss. It was a wonderful bliss, Athrun's soft lips danced with hers and they enjoyed the special moment they were having. Their hearts beating as one, they continued their affectionate actions. "Do…you…love…me?" The blonde managed to asked as she breathed between their kisses. With her eyes still closed, she untied Athrun's tie and threw it who-knows-where.

"We're…married…aren't…we?" teased Athrun as his lips made its way down her neck.

Cagalli slightly pushed him away and glared at Athrun. "Genius, that wasn't the answer I was looking for."

Athrun smiled and connected their lips again, he felt her struggle but heck he'd never let go. Hell no. He expertly unbuttoned her top before he responded, his kisses never stopping. "Yes…my…queen…I…love…you…" Removing her long-sleeved clothing and dropping it on the floor, he continued "…more…and…more…everyday…"

Still kissing her husband, Cagalli removed his suit and practically ripped Athrun's remaining shirt. Her hands exploring his bare chest, making him groan at the pleasure.

"I'm…madly…in…love…with…you." Athrun spoke up as he paused to breathe, he nipped her lower lip and finally deepened their kiss.

Cagalli ran her hands back up through Athrun's blue hair and smiled at what he said. Moaning at the emotions his kisses gave her, she said, "The…feeling's…mutual."

Her tongue played with his, his explored her mouth, their hands touching each other lovingly. As if on cue, the two even broke the kiss at the same time.

"Now…" Athrun said as he panted for air. "…about that shower." He held Cagalli by the hand as his other hand turned the knob of the shower to let the water pour. Finally adjusting the temperature, he grinned to his wife and she to him.

Sharing another sensational kiss, the couple started to take off the remaining clothes they have left and went in for a shower of two people who made love that very night.

And I leave the rest to you…

* * *

Hello, it's me once again! n.n

I couldn't help but add the.. **And I leave the rest to you…**XD

Well I hope you guys liked this version as well. I personally like both versions but I don't know about you guys. –dodges tomatoes being thrown at her-

I might take down this version so I need your opinions if I should or not. Reviews are welcome and will greatly be appreciated. Any questions that you may throw at me will be answered by e-mail!

Thanks for taking your time reading my second fanfic! –hugs reader-

Btw, if you're wondering what happened to the blankets and pillow on the sand, they left it there and would get it by morning XD.. LoL

Oh and one more thing, the original title of this fic is Midnight Surprise Under The Stars and it's supposed to be when Athrun proposes but now, that's another fic for another time.. XD

_Ja Ne!_


End file.
